A crack in Sanity
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: The Joker gives Batman a little talk about how things should be. Summary sucks, but hopefully the story is better. Joker X Batman, more details are inside. Created for the 12-days of X-mas.


Title: A crack in sanity

Chapter: Oneshot

Type: Long drabble

Rating: M

Category: TDK

Pairing: Batman X Joker

Summary: The Joker gives Batman a little talk about how things should be. Summary sucks, but hopefully the story is better.

Warning: m/m contact.

Offer: 12 Days of X mas challenge issued by T.D. against TLOK. Accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDK.

"If I told you that you were insane, what would you respond with?" The man that was tied down to the chair asked. He gave a small smile, as if he knew that the other man would certainly writher with the sound of his voice. That gave him energy.

"I'm not." The deep voice said back, as if he were sure of it.

"Yeah----well…" His words were outstretched and he seemed to frown a little, "Tying up someone isn't really…okay in the sane world…." His face was looking at the dark suited man with delighted eyes, as if he were having fun.

For him this was fun. It was the most amazingly cruel thing…besides cutting someone up. This caused him to laugh out loud. He laughed at the situation, and at the man in front of him.

As a response, there came a fist that connected with his face, and something seemed to pop out of place slightly. The pain that would fill his body was enough to let a slight laugh come out of his crooked lips.

Infuriating the man above him, the Joker gave another giggle. "I like that…" He smiled even wider.

Batman gave a small, twisted smile as well. "I like doing it." He said, punching the man in the stomach and then giving him a small wave of pain. Grabbing onto the Joker's hair, he pulled him up, still sitting in the chair. "Let me help you pop that back in place?" He asked, though it was more of a heads up then a real question.

"By all means." He let another laugh come out as the man then lay his hand on his jaw.

If there had been another person in the room, then they would have heard the popping of the Joker's jaw as it went back into place, painfully. Then, they would have heard the small groan that he had givien out.

"Why is it that whenever YOU give me pain…It feels…Nice?" He asked, after a long pause, and trying to make the swelling pain go down.

Batman smiled down at him, "Because you're a very sick man." He said.

"I'm sick?! You're the one that has me tied down to a chair." He laughed and then licked his lips.

"At least it's not a bed." Batman said, then realized that he had said the wrong joke to the wrong person.

"Awe…I wouldn't mind…" He said, his voice slightly more quiet. He was also tilting his head now, and looking around. "Where am I anyway?" He asked.

"Stop. Asking. Questions." He then turned away, breathing out a sigh of relief as the other man seemed to drop the subject before.

There was then this silence that caused both men to sort of, look at the other. It was as if they were waiting for the other to talk.

Batman looked at the Joker. He then saw the smile that was crawling onto the other's face. He figured by saying such a thing, it would coax the other to talk, nonstop. He was doing the opposite though.

"You're silent…" He said.

The Joker tilted his head to his side, then smiled a little cockily. His eyes looked up at Batman's, as if asking if he could talk now.

"Yes…You can talk." Batman said with a little anger in his voice.

"You see, one person can't talk by themselves, they just wont, find anything out." The Joker said with a little laugh in his voice. He was trying to move his hands around to try and 'show' what his words meant. He had no good luck though.

"Shu-- Why did you let me catch you?" He asked. His eyes were narrowed at the other man. He also was able to catch himself before he let the words, 'shut up' come from his mouth.

The Joker gave a small frown, "Can't a guy just…Give up once in a while?" He asked.

Batman, for a second, thought he was serious, then he saw that sickeningly wide grin come out of nowhere. He knew that the other man wasn't telling him the truth, or anything at that. If he wanted something reasonable from the joker, he was just going to have to get it in another way. Though he was running out of thoughts on how to do that.

"Tell me…Who is it that hides under that mask? I don't want to know because I want to hurt him…" He licked his lips and took a few deep breaths, then his voice grew high and pitched, "_Simply to __**thank him, for all that he's done for me." His laugh was low, as if it were a forced chuckle. **_

_**Batman looked down at him, "Thank you for what?" He growled out, almost forcing himself not to grab a hold of the other man and rip him apart. That took him a lot of power in itself, to hold back. **_

_**The Joker gave a small smile, this time allowing the curled up ends of his mouth to frown a little. "Now, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a real 'thank you', now would it?" He asked the man, a questioning tone coming over him. **_

_**He watched as Batman bent down, leaning over him and then staring into his eyes. Before Bruce could say anything, The Joker was already asking his own questions, "How is it that your eyes became so sorrow filled? I mean…With the way YOU do things, I could only imagine that they would hold hatred…" The Joker's head had tilted, and his face was leaning forward. He held a sort of stern look, as if he meant the question that he had asked. He seemed…Different. **_

_**Batman leaned back slightly, and found himself looking away. He couldn't answer this Joker's question, even if he wanted to. The Joker knew this much. **_

_**The Joker leaned forward, and found himself just in reach of the other man's lips. He connected with them and began to groan a little as the texture of the soft lips rubbed up against his own chapped ones. **_

_**Batman didn't move away either. He simply stood there, either hand on the Joker's wrists, tossing his tongue into the other man's mouth. It was as if he had forgotten who he was and what he did for a living. **_

_**The Joker deepened the kiss, but found himself being over powered. He didn't mind either. He allowed the Batman to shove the tongue as far as the other man could down his throat. Though when the tongue began to twist on his, and rub down his own tongue, he found his body shaking slightly, and a vibrating groan penetrate his mouth. Then, it slipped away. **_

_**Batman withdrew, and could only look at him. He could only look at the Joker, his eyes wide, and his mouth covering his lips. He spit onto the ground a few times, and then growled a little. **_

_**He hissed out to the other man, "You're going to Arkham, for a very, VERY long time." He then twisted away, leaving the Joker by himself. In the room. **_

_**All the man did was laugh. He laughed long, and hard, as if he were insane. **_

_**The end. **_

_**Sorry these one shots are so short. I wanted to try drabbles though. I know I'm not the only one to complain either. Anyway though, these stories are sort of chapters of beginning stories, IF they would have made it. They won't be finished though, and simply came out for the holidays. Sorry. Enjoy your 12 days of Christmas. **_

_**Begin: ---5 AM**_

_**Ended 7:24 AM Wed. 3, 08**_

_**-D.**_

_**Sympathy in it's most vibrant form, the care for acid in it's solid scorn. **_


End file.
